-Dulce Tentacion
by Aliquam Cervi
Summary: Soñaba en demostrarle su amor. Se decía así misma que Gaara nunca podría mirarla de otra manera que no fuera como su pequeña hermana. Ella siempre supo que soñar estaba permitido y que esos sueños expresan nuestros mas anhelados deseos.


**_~"Dulce Tentacion"...~_**

Pareja: "Sabaku no Gaara y Matsuri"

Genero: Erotico.

Rating: M.

Anime o manga: Naruto.

Autor: Aliquam Cervi...

Aviso: AU y con personajes un poco OCC.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto.

Sinopsis: Ver a Gaara tan perfecto, bajo la luz de la luna, delineando el filo de su nariz, su boca levemente abierta, sus ojos entre cerrados, sus largas pestañas, sus musculosos brazos, uno encima de su perfecto estomago de lavadero, mientras la luna jugaba con cada uno de sus mechones bermejos, coloreándolos uno a uno en diferentes tonos de rojo. Gaara. Gaara era simplemente tan perfecto. Esa era una dulce tentación, una cruel tortura para Matsuri, quien no solo tenia que soportar tener a ese adonis a su lado, si no verlo y no poder tenerlo.

* * *

_**~Capitulo Unico...**_

Despertó. La habitación se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras, salvo por algunos pequeños rayos de luz de luna. Giro su mirada hacia la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y vio el reloj despertador. Eran apenas las dos de la mañana. Aún tenía unas tres o cuatro horas para seguir durmiendo. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos un minuto. No creía poder volver a dormir. Giro su cuerpo hacia el costado izquierdo, y lo vio. Ahí estaba el. La razón de su desvelo. Su hermano. Suspiro nuevamente. Él era tan perfecto, Él era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Y ella solo era su patética hermana menor, Inventando excusas tontas para dormir con él. Para estar cerca de él. Se había sentido tan tonta al utilizar su miedo infantil a los a los truenos para dormir con él, pero en el mismo momento en el que entro en la cama y se vio envuelta entre las mantas y sus brazos lo único que había podido sentir había sido la gloria. Se sentó en la cama para poder admirarlo mejor. La luna jugaba sobre su cuerpo, queriendo ser parte de esa obra de arte, delineando el filo de su nariz, su boca levemente abierta, sus ojos entre cerrados, sus largas pestañas, sus musculosos brazos, uno encima de su perfecto estomago de lavadero, la luna jugaba con cada uno de sus mechones bermejos, coloreándolos uno a uno en diferentes tonos de rojo. Gaara. Gaara era simplemente tan perfecto. Y ella. Solo era su torpe hermana menor. Acercó su mano derecha a su rostro y delineo el suave borde de sus labios. Esos labios prohibidos que jamás tocaría. Esos labios de sonrisas perfectas y promesas mudas. No lo resistió. Se inclinó sobre él y los rozó. El cielo. Tal vez el infierno. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que ese era su paraíso personal. Se alejó con extremada lentitud. Saboreando su esencia a menta sobre sus labios. Perdiendo la cordura al verle sacar la lengua y humedecerse el labio inferior. Se colocó de pie sobre la cama, y coloco una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Temblaba. Estaba temblando. Tenía miedo. Se estaba dejando llevar. Pero tenía que sacar todo el amor contenido. Descendió sobre él. Quedando a horcadas sobre el durmiente cuerpo de su hermano. Sentada sobre su sexo. Inconscientemente se movió. Soltó en quedo gemido. Se volvió a rozar. Y se volvió a rozar. Inicio un inconsciente movimiento de caderas. Arriba y abajo. Delicadamente. Tratando de no despertarlo. Se pellizco el pezón derecho y gimió nuevamente. Debía pararse, alejarse de él, pero de repente como una pequeña llama, algo bajo ella se encendió, y no fue precisamente su bajo vientre. Sintió una pequeña y naciente erección golpear contra su sexo. Gaara estaba despertando. Gimió, esta vez algo más fuerte. No lo había podido evitar, la erección ya más despierta de Gaara estaba provocando una deliciosa presión contra su entrada. Se movió, un poco más rápido. Bajo su mano derecha, llevándola a su sexo. Colándola entre su pijama. Haciendo caso omiso a su ropa interior. Encontrando su punto sensible palpitando y esperando ser acariciado. Movió su dedo medio en círculos, un poco más rápido cada vez, aumentando el vaivén de caderas. Gimió. Se sentía tan bien estar sobre él. Sentir su cuerpo bajo su peso. Gimió nuevamente. Gaara estaba totalmente empalmado. Sintió unas enormes manos acariciar sus muslos. Subió la mirada hacia Gaara, este le sonreía pícaramente. "Estas siendo una niña mala hermanita" pronuncio con su gruesa y varonil voz. Tomo la mano que su hermana tenia paralizada dentro de sus bragas y la llevo hasta su boca, probando los deliciosos jugos vaginales de la joven sobre el. Matsuri tembló. tembló por la excitación, por el miedo que le causaba haber sido descubierta y por el delicioso placer que le causaba Gaara al chupar sus dedos. Gaara se fue incorporando de a poco, quedando de frente a su hermana, tomo con fuerza el cabello de esta y acerco su rostro al suyo. "Quiero que pruebes tu sabor" Dijo antes de adentrarse en un apasionado beso. Matsuri no podía creer lo que pasaba. Gaara, su hermano Gaara, su hermoso y secreto amor Gaara la estaba besando, estaba acariciando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y la firme erección bajo ella le indicaba que no solo ella lo estaba disfrutando. En un rápido movimiento su espalda topo contra el colchón. Gaara continuaba besándola, bajando por su cuello hasta sus pechos, escucho que Gaara soltaba un gruñido de inconformidad al toparse con su ramera de dormir, la cual fue inmediatamente arrojada al suelo, seguida por el resto de su pijama y sus bragas. Los besos bajaron por todo su cuerpo, entreteniéndose el debido tiempo en cada pezón, dándoles la atención que se merecían. Chupo, Mordió y Estrujo cada uno, para así seguir dejando un reguero de besos y mordidas formando un camino hasta su sexo. Matsuri dio un respingo al sentir la lengua de Gaara moviéndose sobre su sexo, atrapando y torturando su clítoris y en el proceso penetrándola con dos de sus dedos. El ritmo que Gaara había establecido la estaba volviendo loca. Trato de cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada, pero la pelirroja cabeza de su hermano entre sus piernas la instaba a no dejar de mirarlo. Flexiono las rodillas, doblo los dedos de los pies, apretó los muslos contra la cabeza de Gaara y lo tomo con fuerza del cabello, tratando de aferrarse a el antes de volar en espiral al mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en su vida. Gaara se levanto de la cama y ante la mirada expectante de su hermana se despojo de su ropa de dormir. Primero la playera, proporcionándole así una fantástica vista de su desnudo y perfecto torso trabajado, y luego, de un solo tiron bajo su pantalón y boxers, dejando libre su potente erección, aun mas despierta que antes. Matsuri se estremeció y trago en seco al ver el tamaño del miembro de su hermano. Ese hombre no podía ser humano. Demasiada perfección en un solo cuerpo. Gaara subió de nuevo a la cama y se coloco entre las piernas abiertas de su hermana. Matsuri tembló nuevamente. "Tranquila hermanita, prometo no ser brusco contigo." Matsuri asintió débilmente y sintió como el miembro de su hermano penetraba en su carne, vio los ojos sorprendidos de Gaara al descubrir que ya no era virgen y escucho su ronca risa. "Debí haberlo sospechado después de lo que te descubrí haciendo" Dijo terminando de penetrarla de una sola estocada. Matsuri arqueo la espalda al sentir la enorme polla en su interior. Pero Gaara no le permitió acostumbrarse a su tamaño saliendo casi totalmente y penetrándola de nuevo hasta el fondo. Las estocadas de Gaara era salvajes y fuertes, feroces y hambrientas. Matsuri rodeo su cadera con sus piernas para no perder el ritmo. Sintió como todos los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron alrededor del miembro de su hermano logrando elevarla en otro fuerte orgasmo y provocando que el se corriera dentro de ella.

.

Abrió los ojos como platos y observo atentamente el lugar donde estaba. Era la habitación de su hermano. Aun estaba oscuro. Giro la vista hacia el reloj en cima de la mesita de noche. Eran las 3:45 am. Paso su mano por el lado izquierdo de la cama y sintió el durmiente cuerpo de su hermano. Frunció el ceño. Observo su propio cuerpo. Se encontraba perfectamente vestida. Se sentó en la cama y sintió algo raro en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Estaba mojada. Por Dios. Había tenido un sueño húmedo con su hermano mayor.


End file.
